Old Habits Die Hard
by Breee05
Summary: Oddette is a Cousland, one day she is left in charge of the castle. She bids that she shouldnt fall in love .. .But there is someone in the castle that really makes her heart race. Will her family accept that she has fallen in love with an Elf? Let alone an escaped Slave?


**Old Habits Die Hard**

**Chapter 1-**

_Just another average day in the Cousland family home.. Not much going on .. Father and mother have gone away for the weekend and leaving my brother Fergus and I to run the castle until they get back. This will be interesting as my brother and I have never been able to agree on anything since we were little tots. We agreed though that he will look after all the battlefield and war related things and I will be looking after the servants and the helpers around the castle. He gets the action and I get soiled bedpans… but that's okay whatever I can do to help my fellow people I will be happy to oblige._

_"Oddette please hurry up! You always take so long in there.. I know you are a princess but this is ridiculous!" Fergus bashed on the bathroom door._

_"Okay I am coming jeeze… Don't lay an egg!" I walked out of the bathroom brushing my long brown hair and humming a lullaby that mother used to sing to me. Finally I placed my opal necklace on that my father gave to me when I was only 6yrs of age. It is a beautiful necklace.. The opal is an amazing shade of blue and green.. Father always told me it reminded him of Mother's eyes… and I thought that was really sweet. My father the romantic._

_"I-I.. Forget it" Fergus walked into the bathroom and slammed the door._

_"Pff… typical" I walked into the hallway continuing to brush my long brown hair, I walked past several doors… that were all closed… that means there are servants at work. We actually never see the servants as my father has always told them to work around us as if they are not there. But as I was walking I saw that there was one door open.. It was the kitchen door.. 'Oh no ones in there.. Awesome I am starving' I thought._

_I walked up to the door and pushed it slightly open with a slight creak, and my eyes fell upon a servant, who was cleaning the floors. He had jet white hair.. It had a small spikiness to it also, we found him wondering outside.. Just lost and broken… Fenris… that was his name, well so he told us. He was a very shy elf… he really kept to himself.. And never socialised with the other servants, he is a hard worker. He was also very sweet, I mean I was always afraid of him when I was little.. I mean he was very quiet.. And he had those lyrium scars all over him. He never used to talk to me… and well we only started talking about 4 years after we found him. I was 11 and he was about 14 I think. We used to wonder outside together and meet after my parents have gone to bed.. To go out into the wilds and climb trees. You know kid stuff. I never ever wanted to tell him what I thought of him, I really liked him. I have had a crush on him since we met._

_"Fenris?" I said pushing the door open more and slightly walking in._

_"Oh I am so sorry Milady… I will leave right away so you can enjoy breakfast" He began to walk out of the room into the kitchen cellar._

_"No don't leave" I said walking into the room and sitting at the table._

_"Um….Okay" He said and continued to clean the floor, occasionally looking up at me and smiling._

_"Please stop… don't please don't clean around me…" I stood up and helped him to his feet my grabbing his soaking wet hands. I gave him a towel and sat him at the table._

_"Milady, I really should be getting to work.. I have three other rooms to clean" He pleaded and stood up from his seat._

_"No sit. I know my brother has been running you ragged. And so stay" I grabbed his arm and sat him back down, he smiled._

_"You aren't like any woman I have ever met before… You are kind and generous" He smiled and relaxed. _

_"Thank you.. You are different from the other servants… you don't smile allot" I looked to him._

_"Well I have never had a reason to smile" He looked at me, but smiled slightly as well._

_"Your smiling now" I giggled._

_"I have a reason" He smiled back at me and touched my hand slightly while we sat at the table._

_"I am glad… you have a wonderful smile" I stared at him. I have never really gotten feelings for a servant before.. And I mean my father is the king and if he finds out that his only daughter is falling in love with a servant let alone an elf he would kill us both!. I have to stop this…_

_Fenris leaned in as if to kiss me… I felt myself automatically leaning in but I couldn't do it. I pulled away sharply and sighed while standing up._

_"Is something wrong?" Fenris looked worried._

_"I-I have to go… I am sorry" I said and walked out of the kitchen._

_"Wait.. Why?" Fenris said following me._

_"Listen if my father knows how close we just got … he would kill me and you… I mean come on you know better than anyone how abusive my family is" I said stroking a scar he had on his forehead. I remember that night like it was yesterday.. Dad got really drunk… Fenris had to clean up the mess he was making.. Father was swinging a bottle around and Fenris got to close.. And well… that is what happens._

_"I know" He stroked my hand that touched his face._

_"I couldn't care less what he would do to me… but I couldn't bare the thought of him hurting you again" I brushed the scar on his face again._

_"Meet me at my house in the alienage?" He smiled at me._

_"Of course" I smiled back, he kissed me on the cheek and I blushed._

_"ODDETTE!" I heard Fergus yell from the hallway._

_"Coming! Okay.. Go go I'll meet you tonight in the alienage" I gently pushed Fenris out the kitchen and into the next room._

_"See you tonight" Fenris smiled and walked out the door._

_"ODDETTE!" Fergus screamed._

_"What! Maker's breath, do you realise how loud you are!" I screamed back at Fergus._

_"Well you're the one that wasn't answering me! What were you doing!" Fergus pushed me out of the way while he walked to his room._

_"I was in the kitchen!" I said, shoving him back slightly._

_"Doing what?" He yelled back._

_"Baptising a baby! What do you think I was doing! I was eating breakfast" I rolled my eyes._

_"Very funny.. Look I am going to be going on patrol now and I don't know when I will be back… the blight is really moving forward and we are afraid that it might swarm to the castle" He looked worried._

_"Okay, so you want me to run things here" I nodded._

_"Are you sure you are going to be able to do this all on your own? I mean Mother and Father have trouble" He replied._

_"I know they did but I will be fine.. Plus the servants love me" I laughed and smiled._

_"I know they do.. Listen I know we have had our moments.. But I love you sis" He smiled and picked up his long sword, adjusting his armour afterwards._

_"I know… and I love you too Brother" I gave him a small hug and afterwards he jumped on his mighty horse. The horse was beautiful pitch white.. With a hit of black softly over its left eye. Fergus and his troops are going to the Korcarri Wilds to keep tabs on a giant darkspawn horde that they think might try and invade the castle. Until they get back I will be in charge of the whole castle. Sometimes I like to pop down to the alienage to see a few friends… namely Fenris. _

_"Good morning your highness" A couple of elven servants said as they bowed to me._

_"Good morning girls" I dipped my head and smiled at them._

_The alienage was so amazing always full of life and laughter especially from the little ones. I smiled at a few elven lads that bowed to me in respect. I walked around the corner of the alienage to Fenris's house, it was nice but really small…. I tried to convince my father to give them bigger houses but he didn't even give me so much as a sideways glance. I knocked on the door 3 times as per usual, I smiled and tried to keep my composure… I giggled as I adjusted my long dress trying to look as pretty as possible. The door slowly crept open.. As I saw the beautiful green eyes and small straight locks of Fenris's white hair._

_"Milady" He smiled and opened the door fully and pulling me in, but not before he checked if anyone was watching._

_"Fenris… how many times to I have to tell you to call me Oddette" I smiled and sat down on a chair baring the mark of our family crest._

_"I am sorry.. It's just ….. Once a slave always a slave right?" He looked down and sat on the table next to my chair._

_"Hey you are not a slave Fenris… slaves do not have homes and they aren't happy people….. You are happy right?" I looked at him stroking the scars on his arm._

_"You are the only reason I am still here Oddette….. If you were not here I would leave this place" He replied grabbing my hand._

_"Y-you would leave?" I tried to contain small tears._

_"I would…..because I dream of better things my dear" He replied._

_"So do I…. If you do ever decide to leave.. I will go with you"_

_"Would you really come with me? Tell your parents that you are going to be spending your days with an elf...let alone an escaped slave?"_

_"I would.. If it means leaving this hell hole… and spending every waking second with you then yes."_

_He smiled like I have never seen before… then he lent in ever so slowly and kissed me gently. I giggled a little at his touch.. But I melted into the kiss afterwards. We both stood up and I felt his hands slowly grip around my waist and his strength pulling me closer to him. My hands started at his waste but they travelled upwards and were running through his hair. Fenris picked me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his lean waist, we walked a little and then collapsed on his unusually hard bed. It hurt a little but I didn't care this moment was about Fenris and I and nothing could spoil that. My dress was being ripped off my body and my jewellery was being pulled off and thrown around the room. I adjusted myself and pulled off what I could of Fenris's clothing, just simple cloth and pants._

_The next few hours were amazing.. Fenris was perfect.. And the best thing is I have been in love with him since I was 11years old. He is gentle, kind, caring, but he has a bit of an edge which I love.. He also speaks his mind. Afterwards we both fell asleep._

_I yawned as I woke up from my nice slumber. _

_"F-Fenris?" I tried to feel the spot next to me but I couldn't feel his body there._

_"Oddette your awake" Fenris said rushing over to the bed and sitting beside me._

_"Yes" I smiled at him, he replied with a kiss on the head._

_"I love you… I have been holding back from saying that.. Until I was sure that you wouldn't leave" He half smiled._

_"I love you too" I replied. Fenris smiled and hugged me tightly. _

_Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door, like someone was trying to break it down._

_"OPEN UP SLAVE!" I heard a deep man's voice screech from outside the door._

_"Fenris?" I looked to him._

_"It's okay… you'd better hide" Fenris pushed me towards a large wardrobe and locked me inside. It was pitch black inside but I could only just see outside it from the little gab in the woodwork. I saw Fenris rush and open the door, he looked as if they were having an argument. Then Fenris was thrown to the floor, I saw the face of my brother… why was he back already?._

_"Where is She!?" Fergus demanded… oh maker.. They were looking for me. More guardsmen entered the house and surrounded the room, tipping over the table and rummaging through Fenris's things._

_"She isn't here!" Fenris yelled, only to have a guard hit him in the face with the handle end of a crossbow._

_"Fenris!" I screamed, and then covered my mouth hoping no one heard._

_"Oddette! I know you are in here… So come out, and I will spare this slaves life" Fergus pulled up Fenris by the hair and held a small dagger at this throat._

_"He is not a Slave!" I screamed one of the guardsmen heard me properly and pulled open the wardrobe door, causing me to fall out onto the floor._

_"Your highness" The guardsmen said pulling me up forcefully by the arm._

_"Don't touch her!" Fenris pulled towards me as much as possible, only to be pulled back by Fergus._

_"Get your filthy hands off me!" I yelled pulling away from the guard, and slapping him in the face causing him to release his tight grip._

_"What do you think you are doing Fergus? Why are you here? I thought you were patrolling for the darkspawn horde?" I screeched at Fergus._

_"I only said that because I wanted to find out if it was true.. I saw how you used to sneak out every night and how you looked at him while he worked.. But I never thought much of it… but now.. Now I know that you brought shame to our family" He yelled._

_"What! Let him go!" I stepped towards Fergus, one of the guards grabbed both my arms and held them behind my back tightly. I couldn't move._

_"Now why should I do that?" Fergus smiled and held the dagger closer to his throat._

_"Stop!" I felt a tear roll down my throat._

_"It is just as I suspected…. You love him" Fergus raised one eyebrow… I felt the disgust in his voice. I looked down and sighed….. What have I done… I thought._

_"I cannot wait until Mother and Father return tomorrow to find out that their only daughter has been lying to them" He continued._

_Fergus pulled the dagger away from Fenris's throat and hit him in the back of the head, after which he fell to the floor unconscious._

_"Fenris!" I screamed only to have the same thing done to me. I felt a large blow to the back of my head and it was painful at first, then just darkness. Like I was asleep._

_I woke up in a dungeon cell, very dirty and smelly. The stench was really unbearable… I could tell people had died down here, I looked at the markings on the wall…. It was our dungeons…. I could see the crest imprinted inside the brick stone. I tried to move but my leg was chained to the wall, what was my brother thinking… keeping his only sister chained in a dungeon._

_I could hear slight screaming…. It was a man's scream.. Like he was being tortured… Maker it was Fenris! My darling.. What is Fergus doing to him! I heard footsteps… someone was coming down the stairs… it was two guardsmen.. Carrying Fenris… who was bleeding from his head and neck. They carried him to the cell next to me and dumped him just inside it. They then locked his cell door and proceeded back up the stairs. Once they were gone I crawled over to the side of my cell, that connected the two cells together._

_"Fenris? Fenris Sweetheart?" I whispered to his body._

_"Oddette?" He said moaning and turning over to face me, and then crawling over to the wall that separated us. The only comfort we could give each other was small pats and kisses through the gaps in the cell wall._

_"Oh my love I'm sorry.. This is all my fault" I cried kissing him._

_"No.. This is in no way your fault" He reached out through the bars and caressed my face._

_"What have they done to you" I wiped some of the blood of his face._

_"I am fine...I am just glad they haven't hurt you" He kissed me lightly on the lips._

_"What did they do?" I said with tears running down my face and down my throat._

_"Just some things" He said moaning from pain that looked like it was coming from his ribs._

_"What things? Maker.. How could he do this to you" I brushed his face again …. Wiping some more blood off._

_"They wanted to punish me for thinking that I could ever be with a princess, that I could ever be more than what I am …. A slave" He sighed and dropped his head._

_"Don't say that.. We fell in love ….. We belong together and I know it... Because in the end the only joy we find in life is when we are together" I smiled to him and lifted his head up planting a small light kiss on his lips._

_I heard another set of footsteps coming from the room above us.. Then they moved and were coming down the dungeon stairs. I could hear Fergus's deep voice tone talking to the guards as they walked. I looked over at the stair tunnel to see Fergus accompanied by 3 guards_

_"Hello Sister" He said walking over to my dungeon cell door._

_"What do you want?" I said back sharply._

_"I want my parents to see that you're not as perfect as they think" He replied. I stood up and walked over to the cage door, pulling on the chain as I did so._

_"Why? Mum and Dad love you, and they are both so proud of you… what more do you want?" _

_"I WANT THEM TO SEE FOR THEIR OWN EYES, THEIR PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL HAS BEEN SNEAKING BEHIND THEIR BACKS AND LYING TO THEIR FACES, BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS THE FAVOURED CHILD, I WAS LOVED AND THEN WHEN YOU CAME ALONG IT WAS ALL ABOUT YOU! THEY WILL NEVER BE PROUD OF ME" He yelled ferociously._

_"That isn't my fault! And so to prove a point you harm an innocent, and almost kill him may I add… and then you chain your only sister in a dungeon….is that something they want to be proud of?" I looked to him._

_"Pff I don't have to listen to you, Mother and Father will be home tomorrow and until then you remain in here"_

_"Egh.. Well you will have to explain why I am in here!" I yelled back._

_"Oh don't you worry my sweet baby sister" He laughed menacingly "I will" He proceeded to walk out of the dungeon with his men and slammed the door behind him._

_"He cannot keep us here forever.. We are getting out of here now" I said plucking a pin from my hair, which caused it to fall out._

_"What are you doing?" Fenris said looking at me with confusion._

_"I am getting us out of here and we are going to leave this place" I proceeded to twist the pin in the lock and hoping for the best. Just like that it opened and I did the same with the lock on my foot. _

_"Save yourself.. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me so just go and explain to your brother that it was all me and not you" Fenris said looking up at me clutching is stomach._

_"No way am I not leaving you here to rot" I said sticking the pin into the jail cell lock and it opened just the same as last time. I ran over to Fenris and tried to open the lock on his leg but it wasn't opening. _

_"It's not working!" I screeched and tried again. _

_"Look I need you to do something" Fenris said looking at me._

_"What is it?" I said looking back._

_"Hit me" He replied._

_"What?!" I said with confusion .. After getting bashed all day I think me hitting him would be the last thing he needs._

_"Hit me…. Just do it." _

_I hesitated and then slapped him across the face as hard as I could… A small tear left my eye as I felt it hard to hurt the man I loved. Suddenly all of Fenris's markings lit up a glowing blue and he grabbed the lock and broke it in half.. Freeing his leg. _

_"Fenris!" I ran over to him as the glow faded and he returned to normal._

_He squirmed a little and then looked back to me._

_"What was all that?" I helped him up._

_"Just a power of mine.. Remember how I told you about my other Masters?" He looked at me._

_"Yes.. I remember some of it.. You said they treated you horribly but I do not recall their names"_

_"Hadrianna and Dinarious.. They were my torment" He said. "But it's a story for another time… Right now we should concentrate on getting out of here"_

_"Yes excellent Idea" I looked around but saw no other doors besides the one passage that is heavily guarded. Then I remembered when my brother and I were little we used to play down here when it was getting built.. I can recall a secret passage in the wall.. But I just don't remember where.. I looked to the wall on my right and saw a small indent of what looks like an oval shape. _

_Fenris and I walked over to it and Fenris lent on the wall. _

_"I can remember this…" I traced my fingers over the indent and could recall there being a key of some sort, that you push in the wall and it would grant you access into the secret passage._

_"Oddette your necklace?" Fenris said pointing to it and then looking at the indent._

_"You are right" I looked at my necklace and placed it in the indent. The wall made this very loud crumbling noise and a small door formed in the wall, when the bricks moved._

_"Let's go" I said helping Fenris into the dark passage, when we were in the door began to close behind us._

_"Well… Now we have to travel this maker knows how long passage.. In the dark… on foot" Fenris said in his usual broody tone._

_"Oh stop complaining" I said helping him through the passage, trying not to stumble on some small rocks that inhabit the ground._

_"I am just saying.. But it is better to die in here with you then be executed" He replied._

_"Well thanks" I chuckled softly._

_We continued our decent in the passage and I could begin to see a small light in the distance._

_"Do you see that?" I nudged Fenris to look up._

_"Yes I do…" He said starting to walk a bit faster._

_We walked till the light became larger and larger... Until the sun's rays shined bright in our eyes. The small cave opened up to the Brecillian Forest at the back of the castle. This was our escape… Fergus would never go into the forest unless he was sure that there was no danger there. Plus it would be impossible to track anyone inside the forest anyway._

"_Are you sure it is wise to be walking in here?" Fenris said checking his wounds._

"_Yes we should be fine.. I mean I used to play here when I was a child.. Nothing bad ever happened" I replied leaning against a rock._

"_Yes but you didn't travel deep into the forest.. You only played near the entrance" Fenris stood up and looked at me obviously worried._

"_We will be alright.. Don't worry about anything" I tried to keep composure when really I was afraid to travel into the forest with no weapon, no armour... Nothing that we can protect ourselves with. My father told me so many stories of there being werewolves and spirits inside that can really change a person._

"_Okay I trust you... I mean if anyone knows the forest better than anyone it's you.. I think" Fenris still look worried. I helped him up straight and then we started our venture inside the forest. I looked around and listened to the distance sounds of birds; their polite chirping didn't make the forest seem as dangerous as my father described. I could feel a presence of some sort… but I didn't really think of it very much. But there was definitely something there…an old soul... something ancient… something dangerous._

"_Where are we going?" Fenris murmured, kicking a few rocks while he walked._

"_As far away from the castle as we can. I don't want to give any of them a chance to catch us" I replied looking around… trying to find bearings._

"_Isn't there a Dalish Camp deep into the forest?" I look to Fenris._

"_Yes, maybe we could go there for help?" I smiled at him._

"_Yes that sounds like a good plan" He looked back at me and smiled._

_We ventured towards the east wing of the forest, who knows what is dwelling in here, monsters, werewolves, fairies, spirits or even worst.. darkspawn. What were we going to do if we ran into one of these beasts? We had no weapons and nothing to protect ourselves with. I could hear many sounds but the one that drew most of my attention was the sound of rushing water. _

"_Fenris! It sounds like there is a river near here? We could get some water there and maybe some food" I sighed with happiness as I looked upon Fenris. He just smiled and nodded at me. As we are walking Fenris groaned a couple of times and grabbed his side._

"_Fenris please let me take a look at your side" I walked over to him attempting to lift this shirt to see his side._

"_I told you I was fine! And I am, so just leave it" He replied, with a stern tone._

"_Fine be stubborn and remain in pain" I replied rolling my eyes and continuing to walk until we arrived at the river._

_I walked over to the river's edge and cupped a handful of water to drink. Fenris went to the edge also a distance from me and rubbed some water on his side. I wish he would let me see what he is hiding, I hope it's not really bad and it can heal. He wouldn't be in that condition if it wasn't for me. I felt as guilty as one could feel; this was never a good feeling. Maybe the Dalish can give him some remedies but will he take them is another question. He was so stubborn, and he had a lot of issues with others, it took him a long time to trust me, I just hope he will accept their help. _

"_Hault stranger"_


End file.
